Slough Creek (2.7)/Mission 6: Final Journey
The sixth and final objective of Survival of the Pack is to ensure your pack survives the journey from your territory to the designated rendezvous site. Once started, there is no going back to the territory you chose at the beginning of this episode!' '''You can opt not to start this mission if you don't want to end the game, allowing you to play at your own pace and dedicate less focus to the main objective (but focusing on secondary objectives, such as surviving, driving predators away and feeding your pups) until such a time comes when you are content to progress with the campaign. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The pups are now prepared for the journey that awaits your pack. The den has been useful, but it can't sustain your pack forever; it is time to travel to a more suitable home where your pups will grow and prosper in the seasons yet to come. After confirming that you are ready to begin the mission, you'll be prompted to howl. Relocation, Relocation Depending on where you settled and how many pups have survived up to this point, the final journey can be easier or harder. Once this mission is started, a new marker will appear on the map within a clearing amidst the trees at Douglas Fir Slopes. The Eagle As if Grizzlies and coyotes weren't bad enough, your pack will be out in the open throughout this mission, exposing their precious quarry to a golden eagle amidst the usual predators. While it poses no direct threat to you or your mate, it can be chased away temporarily. Like other predators, it will only target one pup at a time. It's worth noting that unlike Grizzlies and coyotes, the eagle ''can snatch a targeted pup out of your mouth. It is impossible to retrieve a pup once the eagle has picked it up and flown away; the pup will die shortly after it has been carried away. Stranger Danger If you settled at East Creek or Bison Peak Cutoff, you will be required to cross the creek in order to avoid trespassing on the newly-expanded stranger wolf pack territory. Trespassing will spawn a stranger wolf pack which will drive you from the territory. The only way of avoiding it will involve using the shallows at Sandbar Crossing and staying on the opposite side of the creek. Episode 3 2012 Congratulations! You have completed the second episode and ensured your pack's survival. Your pack will howl as a family, an ending dialogue will be displayed and you'll be taken back to the title/splash screen. As of December 2012, there are no plans nor funding for a third episode with which to continue the game due to limited funding resources. A new episode is unlikely at present, but stay tuned. 2017 Refer to Episode 3 and Tower Fall. The third episode and game world is to be set around Yellowstone River, Tower Fall. This episode is currently in alpha-stage development and does not yet have a release date. On December 31st 2016, Eduweb announced plans for a new episode. There is no current release date for this new episode. It will continue from where the second episode left off and will see the continued growth (and possibly the expansion) of the player's pack. Bugs * Multiplayer Only: There is a rare bug that happens at the end of this episode called the Final Journey Glitch; once you've finished it and any of your wolves howl BEFORE the ending cutscene starts, the ending dialogue does not appear. It is also impossible to save the game once this happens. Closing and re-entering the save file stops this bug. However, in Multiplayer WQ Mobile, saving, and restarting the same server from the saved game fixes this. This bug has been fixed as of 2.7.2 P7, '''however it isn't fixed for all games. It still occurs. * There is a rare glitch that occurs when still at the den. So far this has only been seen in WQ Mobile 2.7.' When a pup dies often the white pup is affected by this glitch the game recognizes it as still alive although the text appears saying the pup has died. The pup has no walk animation and runs/walks at walking speed as a pup. Once this pup has died affected by this glitch, it cannot die again or be attacked again. You cannot feed this pup or pick it up, but it will follow you once you start the rendezvous mission. They are slow however, and '''will not' cross the river as pups avoid the river, making the journey impossible to finish. Saving and reentering the save file has not been tested yet because of the rarity of this glitch. * There is a usually harmless bug where after finishing the Grow Your Pups mission, all the weight of the pups reset to 10. This has yet to be fixed. * There is a bug that despawns the eagle at random. It may/may not come back, making the journey nearly eagle free. * Sometimes the eagle won't swoop down at all after it spawns. Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Single Player Category:Guides Category:Slough Creek Category:WolfQuest Category:Objectives Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Galleries Category:2.7